


detention

by dreamsinbloom



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Detention, F/M, Fuckboy, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Secret Crush, awsten is a fuckboy, awsten knight - Freeform, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinbloom/pseuds/dreamsinbloom
Summary: awsten knight lands you in detention but, he makes it up to you.





	detention

**Author's Note:**

> this is also up on my wattpad lgbtblue

i don't think i've ever hated anyone more than awsten knight, he is an annoying asshole with a stupid name, he has the stupid beautiful eyes that you can just get lost in and i hate him for it.

i walk to my english class and sit down in my assigned seat in the back of the classroom, it sucks because i'm stuck right next to awsten.

everyday he annoys me and asks for a pencil, it pisses me off how unprepared he is.

and of course here he comes with his stupid beautiful eyes and stupid pretty blue hair, and of course he's wearing that dumbass floral hoodie that always looks so damn good on him.

"heyyyyyyy y/n," he says in a voice that sounds a bit like rams during the beginning of blue from heathers the musical.

"you've got a left hand, use it," i say glaring in his direction and rolling my eyes.

"i'm not trying to be a fuckboy," he sighs, "i'm just trying to be nice and great you." he never does that, he usually just sits his perfect ass down and asks for a pencil.

"whatever," i say rolling my eyes and maybe just admiring him and his beautiful face for a couple of seconds.

"can i have a pencil?" he says, asking the question that he asks every damn day.

i decide to ignore him, hoping he'll not ask me again, but then he starts to poke me, "i need a pencil," he says in a sing song voice.

i roll my eyes again. "y/n, y/n, y/n, y/n i need a pencil," he says continuing to poke me and continuing to use a sing song voice.

this is when i start getting annoyed as fuck. "awsten i swear to god if you don't stop," i groan, running my hands through my hair.

he continues to poke me and it annoys me more than anything, so i just turn to him and whisper yell, "stop fucking poking me you dick!"

he smirks at me, knowing i was too loud and that i'm definitely in trouble, i glare at him before turning back towards the front of the class.

"y/n, awsten, hallway now," says my teacher angrily. i roll my eyes, groan, and get up from my seat and walk into the hallway, "this is your fault," i whisper angrily to awsten.

i lean up against the wall and mrs. bicks turns to us. "it was highly inappropriate for you to swear in my class y/n." "i didn't mean to, he wouldn't stop poking me and i got annoyed!" i explain.

"too bad, you and awsten are going to have detention for the rest of the week." are you fucking kidding me!?

"ugh!" "would you like it to be the rest of the month?" she asks angrily. "n-no," i stutter. my cheeks turn bright red as i blush from embarrassment and i can basically feel awsten smirking.

"go back into my classroom and do not disturb the class anymore or you'll be in detention for a very long time," says mrs. bicks. i stomp back into the classroom and plop down in my seat angrily, i hate awsten even more now.

i pay attention and take notes for the rest of the class period because i do not want to be in detention anymore than i have to be.

just as the bell rings i spring up from my seat and run out of the classroom, i hear awsten call my name but i ignore him and stomp off to my next class.

i continue through the day angry as hell and hating basically everything and everyone, i ignore everyone in my classes because i just wanna get this day over with.

finally the last bell rings and i groan because i'm gonna be stuck here even longer than i need to be, all because of awsten fucking knight.

i trudge to mrs. bicks room, and when i walk in i see awsten is already there, i roll my eyes when i see him, and sit as far away from him as possible. someone else walks in, but it's not mrs. bicks, it's mr. bane, the av teacher.

"mrs. bicks went home sick earlier so i'm in charge of detention for her right now," he says in a monotone voice, "i don't care what you do i'm just gonna lock y'all in here and chill in the teachers lounge for an hour," and with that he walks out, locking the door behind him.

"why the fuck do they trust you alone with a girl in a classroom?" i mutter. "i'm sorry for earlier," says awsten as he walks over to me.

"it's fine i guess," i say scratching the back of my neck.

"so um do you wanna get out of here?" he asks, giving me a nervous smile. "sure, why not."

we walk to the door and he picks the lock easily. "how'd you learn to do that?" i ask, raising an eyebrow. "my mom taught me," he chuckles. "should i be concerned?" i ask jokingly. he shakes his head and chuckles.

i start walking out of the building and i hear awsten running to catch up with me. "d-don't you need a ride?" he asks, sounding a little out of breath.

"i uhh, i was just gonna walk." "come on, just let me give you a ride home so you can see i'm not a bad person."

i think for a minute, "fine, let's go knight." "you could've at least said my first name," he says.

"you gotta earn it, knight." "and how am i supposed to do that?" he asks. "that's for me to know and you to find out," i say smirking.

we walk out to the parking lot and he grabs my hand and pulls me towards a beat up silver honda. "it's not much but it works," he says unlocking the doors.

we get in and the first thing i notice is that the car smells like him, i don't mind it honestly, i kinda love it.

he starts up the car and britney spears starts blaring, he scrambles to turn it down. "forget you heard that," he says blushing bright red.  
i chuckle and turn it back up a bit, "it's fine i don't mind it." he gives me a soft smile and i bite my lip.

he blushes and then pulls out of the parking lot and i give him directions to my house.

"soooo, you like britney spears?" he asks, obviously trying to find a topic to talk about. "yep! i love her, i saw her when i was 13, it was so much fun."

his eyes widen with excitement, "you're so lucky! i wish i could go see her, her concerts seem like a lot of fun!" i smile at him softly, "it was a lot of fun, i bet you'll get to see her one day." he chuckles, "i really hope so."

"so what other concerts have been to?" asks awsten. "i've been blink-182, green day, paramore, all time low, and my chemical romance!" "holy shit! for real?" i giggle and nod my head.

"you're so damn lucky y/n!" i smile and blush a bit, "yeah, i guess i am." he smiles and i start to flip through his cd collection before finding an all time low cd and putting it in.

we sing along to the music and after awhile we arrive at my house, "is it okay if i walk you to your door?" he asks. "sure awsten," i answer, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"you actually called me by my me," he says in a shocked voice. "you earned it aws." he blushes and we get out of his car, walking up to my door.

"i uhh, guess i'll see you tomorrow," he says blushing awkwardly. "yeah, i guess you will," i say before hugging him, shocking him a bit. he slowly hugs me back.

after a bit he pulls away, "this was nice," he says smiling and blushing a bit. "yeah, it really was." he kisses my cheek quickly before running off to his car. i can't stop blushing.

i stole his wallet during the hug so he'll be back and maybe then i can steal a kiss.

 


End file.
